doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Doraemon in Indonesia
Doraemon in Indonesia refers to the Indonesian adaptation of the Doraemon series in Indonesia. Manga Doraemon manga has been published by Elex Media Komputindo in the following series: * Doraemon * Seri Peralatan Ajaib Doraemon * Doraemon Petualangan * Cerita Spesial Doraemon * Seri Ekspedisi Doraemon * Belajar Menghitung bersama Doraemon * Dorabase * The Doraemons * Doraemon Comic Quiz Anime The Anime broadcast on RCTI . Anime were distributed by IMMG since 1997. The 1979 anime aired on November 13, 1988 (When RCTI was still on test broadcast) until 2011 and rerun until 2014/2015. The 2005 version aired since 2011 to the present. Doraemon broadcast on RCTI every Sunday at 08.00 Indonesian Western Time since RCTI's Launching in 1989 (Previously broadcast in 17.30 during test transmission until 1989). Rerun of Previous episode broadcast on RCTI every Sunday at 08.30 Indonesian Western Time is titled "Doraemon Special". Previously, SCTV was also aired Doraemon from 1990 to 1993 on the same time like RCTI (At the time, SCTV relayed some RCTI programs when RCTI was still broadcast in Jakarta via decoder only (later become free terrestrial broadcasting in 1990) and SCTV was still broadcast in Surabaya and several East Java cities (Later extended it's transmission to Bali in 1991) as SCTV and RCTI were one group). SCTV stopped airing Doraemon in 1993 after SCTV broadcast nationally. Changes * The title card are edited out unlike in India, Malaysia, Philippines. (See "Title Card" for more information) * Nobita calls Tamako and Nobisuke is "Ayah"(lit. "Dad") dan "Ibu"(lit. "Mom") instead of Papa and Mama although in Japanese dub Nobita calls Tamako and Nobisuke is same as what Suneo and Shizuka calls. Update In mid Februrary 2019 until present, the 2005 anime which aired in 9.00 Western time is rerun of previous episode which was aired in a few months ago of few years ago as new episode is still not dubbed yet. The "New Animation Update" are still not aired yet in Indonesia. This likely because they still dubbed several episode which was aired in Japan a several years ago before dubbed and aired in Indonesia. Songs The opening song uses Doraemon no Uta in Bahasa Indonesia since the first broadcast in 1988. The opening song is still continues in 2005 anime version as Indonesia still don't have a time for translating Yume wo Kanaete. Currently, in the 2005 version, the ending uses Japanese version of Doraemon Ekaki Uta (Previously used own Indonesian version of 1979 version). List of songs were had been translated: * Doraemon no Uta (Since initial broadcast in 1988) * Aoi Sora wa Poketto sa (During the first broadcast until late 90s) * Bokutachi Chikyuujin (During late 90s until mid 2010s) Lyrics Doraemon no Uta Bokutachi Chikyuujin Aoi Sora wa Poketto sa Trivia * The opening song's singer and composer is still unknown until now and classic 1979 version's closing song is also unknown. * The opening song's is almost unchanged since initial broadcast from 1988. Even 2005 Version is still using although the lyrics keep unchanged until now. Although the opening song had a full version and had been played in 1990s, Most people are forget or don't know. * As of 2019, The opening version of 2005 Version still use first version of Yume wo Kanaete's Video and Indonesian version of Doraemon no Uta as the background song and the closing song's of 2005 Version (Doraemon Ekaki Uta) in Indonesia are remain unchanged. ** This likely because no official Indonesian version of Yume wo Kanaete until now and Indonesian version Doraemon no Uta is more popular than Yume wo Kanaete. Films Previously, Indonesia sometimes broadcast Doraemon movie in RCTI weekday or Saturday in morning. Seiyu/Voice Cast 1979 Anime Cast 2005 Anime Cast Title Card In Indonesian dub, it has own title card(unlike in India, Philippines, Malaysia where they use Japanese title card). During 1979 version, there are few title card were edited into own Indonesian version of title card. Currently 2005 version had two title card with only minor editing. 1979 Version * First version, During early episode from initial broadcast until mid 90s, the title card was blue background with cropped yellow Doraemon's background placed in right bottom. it has revised few times with lighter blue background and new font during 90s to early 2000s. and in early 2000s, it used orange background and Doraemon's photo moved into central below. * Second version from early to mid 2000s, the title card same like Title card 3 in Japan version with exception Japanese text was closed with square and replace with Indonesia name of episode * Third and final version mid 2000s until 2011, the third title card same like Title card 5 in Japan version with exception Japanese text was closed with square and replace with Indonesian name of episode. Image:Kota impian nobitaland.png|First version Image:Cermin iklan.png|Second version Image:Doraintro microflash.png|Third version 2005 Version Since 2005 Version aired in Indonesia, there are two title cards are same like in Japan but the title cards are not full and edited to Indonesian text. * During early episode, it same like in Japan. But, the title card name were replaced with only Doraemon face with a name of episode placed in Doraemon's mouth. * The second and current variant is the Doraemon's holding a name of episode in Indonesian text in place of Japanese text (Indonesian dub write in Comic Sans MS). ** The current version since 2018 had shortened title card video and also shortened music like in Japan. Image:Doraintro indo 2005 1.png|First version Image:Doraintro indo 2005 2.png|Second and current version Censorship Some episodes had cut out and censored some scenes in Indonesia (Example: The Tale of Nobita's Dream) because some scenes are inappropriate, mature, unsuitable, impolite content and not in context on Indonesian Broadcasting Commission (KPI) and sometimes the scene cut and replaced with advertisement for unknown reason. List of scenes where had cut out and censored * In Episode Changing a Handbag to a Hippo with the Object Conversion Gun?! , the scene where Shizuka gave a pants (underwear) by Bread Seller because Nobita changed a pan into pants cut. The reason is inappropriate and disgusting for some viewers. * In Episode Black Belt, where Doraemon being throw into outside by Nobita is cut. * In Episode Ninja Training Set, where Nobita second time to enter Shizuka's House in disguise invisibly and enter to Shizuka's bathroom and see Shizuka taking a bath is cut due to inappropriate scene, like the USA English dub does. * In Episode The Tale of Nobita's Dream, the Superhero Adventure dream and the scene where the (last) reapperance of the charaters from the each dream and Nobita finds the television from his house and sees his family laughing at him on the other side is cut because the scene were inappropriate for children or time constraints. * In Episode Revolving Sushi of People I Wanna See, two scenes were cut out. ** The scene where Nobita calling Shizuka was cut for unknown reason, **Nobita calling Shizuka when he was take a bath on her bathtub was also cut because the scene were inappropriate for children. * In Episode It's Solved! The Dekisugi Case, several scenes were cut out. ** Nobita bought a meat from Butcher named Matsuda paid and gave money to him via OET Adapter and give to Tamako is cut for unknown reason. ** Nobita talked to Shizuka outside his house and Doraemon returned her skirt makes she embarrassed is cut for unknown reason. It's likely because of embarrassing, inappropriate scene for some viewers, ** Nobita grabbed Shizuka's Skirt on second time is cut, skipped and shortened because it suggested that Shizuka wear without her skirt is inappropriate and impolite scene, ** The scene where Shizuka wasn't wearing a skirt after Nobita grabbed her skirt is cut and skipped to her face, Nobita wanted to return Shizuka's skirt after solved Dekisugi's Chase until Nobita chased her while holding her skirt and Shizuka ran into the school is cut and shortened because it considered the scene is ashamedly and inappropriate scene for some viewers. * In Episode Doing Anything I Please with the Magic Hands, the scene where Nobita tickle Doraemon with Magic Hand is cut and replaced with advertisement for unknown reason, and Magic Butt which the butt part is censored in white because of inappropriate content. * In episode Electric Shock Trade, the scene where Doraemon with Nobita's Personality is some of parts were cut such as Doraemon chased by Gian and Suneo personality and replaced with advertisement for unknown reason making the scene skipped into the scene where Doraemon with Nobita's Personality meet Gian and Suneo along with Shizuka to desire to join baseball team. * Every naked scene and any kind of nudity are censored in white(Unlike in Japan). * In Episode Going for a Vacuum Cleaner Drive, there is an error which a Indonesian text were incorrect display instead stack with Japanese text. * In Episode Getting Through the Summer with a Mini House, several scene is cut because of time constraints. * Some Japanese texts was remain unedited. ** Exception, Such as in 2005 anime when Gadget introduction the Indonesian text placed in Japanese text. Controversy In February 2016, a report that twitter user (AndikaWebeb) tweeted about censorship in Shizuka's bikini which from one of episode aired on 31 January 2016. He thought and wrote that they(KPI) were excessive because Shizuka wasn't naked at that episode. Previously, Indonesia censors every kind of nudity scene in other anime and cartoon(not only Doraemon). Although, Commissioner of KPI has said that KPI didn't censoring before the program aired and denied about instructing to censor and to blur some scene in cartoon. But LSF(Lembaga Sensor Film/ Film Censorship Institute) determines what needs to be censored or to be blurred before the program is shown to the public. Trivia * Doraemon is the longest-running anime which still continued to air and broadcast on RCTI since the first broadcast in 13 November 1988. ** Also, the only longest-running anime in Indonesia as the most popular anime in Indonesia. * Previously, Doraemon was sponsored by several brands such as McDonald's, Campina Ice Cream, Ajinomoto, etc. in 1990s on RCTI and no longer sponsored since 2000s. EXPO On November 28, 2014 until March 8, 2015, Indonesia held Doraemon Secret Gadgets Expo in Jakarta Ancol Beach. Then on December 7, 2015 until February 14, 2016 Indonesia back to hold it back at the Grand City Mall Surabaya. EXPO JAKARTA.jpg EXPO SURABAYA.jpg id:Doraemon di Indonesia Category:Doraemon outside Japan